


Eight-Legged Friend

by velvetcorpsecake



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mild Horror, Mild Sexual Content, Thriller, lesbian couple, weak horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcorpsecake/pseuds/velvetcorpsecake
Summary: A lesbian couple settling into their new home are met with a horror they weren't expecting.





	Eight-Legged Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first short story, the idea came to me today and I'm writing it at midnight. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Jane's POV  
“Jane!” Jane threw her already roughed up copy of The Shining onto their linoleum flooring and rushed upstairs to the bathroom where she heard the call coming from. “Taya?”, she knocked on the door, her mind rushing so fast with awful scenarios, she could almost hear it whirring. The door squeaked tentatively open and out popped Taya's head along with a heavy cloud of steam that clouded Jane's glasses almost instantly. Taya giggled at the sight of her girlfriend completely blinded and went to remove her glasses, “sorry- it's just,” she returned Jane her cleared glasses, “there's a spider.” Jane playfully rolled her eyes as she faffed to secure them back on. Over the years her glasses had loosened around her skull and she never bothered to go and get them re-sized so she wore them with a 'granny chain' as Taya graciously put it. Not that it was a chain, like a metal necklace you'd imagine, it was in fact a thin crotched string that Taya had haphazardly crafted together for a valentines gift or some such: Jane could no longer remember.  
“Right,” Jane leant past Taya and pushed the door further open. Her and Taya were a long-term couple but not long-term room mates, meaning some rules still weren't solidly in place, nor did they each know the house room for room, the only certain thing they had soon agreed on was that there was a big spider population. And Jane was to be spider exterminator. “It's just there,” her girlfriend half leapt behind Jane, being mindful not to create such a bump on the floor as to scatter the spider closer to her. God forbid any insect ever touch this girl, thought Jane. “It's okay baby,” she laughed, “do me a favour and go grab me a cup and some paper?” Taya nodded and was out of the bathroom in less than a second; she did not need to be asked twice to get away from that thing. Eventually, Jane had exited the spider out the window and Taya had finished up in the shower (after quite some convincing from Jane that no, the spider was not going to crawl back in for revenge).  
Silently drying off in her orange towel, Taya broke the silence by suggesting they go out for dinner that night. “C'mon Janey, you deserve a treat for that epic spider removal.” When Jane still didn't look too convinced at the idea of Taya paying for some fancy restaurant date, Taya dropped the towel and sidled over to her armchair, “my brave baby,” she purred and stoked Jane's cheek with her still damp and wrinkly finger. Jane broke, “urghhhh” she leant her head back before pretending to ferociously tickle Taya. The tickling quickly turned into a hug and for a while they just sat there. Holding each other. Jane wondered if the meal wasn't about the spider but about their last fight. Taya had thrown accusations at Jane which were then proven to be false and there was still an aching throb of guilt in her bones for putting that strain on their relationship. If a meal will make her feel less bad, let us go for a meal, Jane thought. So, gently but firmly, she lifted Taya's body off her lap and, as it was already 8.00, they both made an effort to get ready in under half an hour.  
* * *  
Taya's POV  
The restaurant was nice. The evening was nice. On their walk back home, Jane kept jokingly winding up Taya by non-stop commenting on how gorgeous the night sky was. Taya, of course, didn't mind and knew she was right. They frequently paused their walk to snog up against trees, electricity boxes, and any brick walls they passed no matter how grimy - it was clear the wine they'd shared was definitely kicking in. They were both lightweights and it took them longer than it should have (roughly fifteen-twenty minutes) to reach their house. Walking up their tiny drive, the girls wrapped their arms around each other to slightly escape the cold waving, what felt like, down on them? Taya even looked up to check if it had started snowing. It hadn't. “Come on,” she sped up her and Jane to get inside faster, suddenly frightened of the previously comforting dark. At the front door, Taya could tell Jane behind her was getting agitated with impatience as she fumbled to find their house key.  
Finally safe inside, both girls released a simultaneous sigh of breath neither had realised they were holding in. They took off each other's coats in silence and held each other's hand as Jane led them upstairs, not bothering to switch on lights as she passed them. This put Taya even more on edge but she knew she was being ridiculous and didn't want to ruin a moment or whatever excitement was planned for once they reached the bed. She was right. As soon as they closed the door to their bedroom, Jane pushed Taya up against the door, clicking it shut with their combined pressure. Taya's childish fears melted away as Jane's warmth travelled all around and inside her body. She felt safe again. The girls panted into each other's mouths, swapping air with every breath escaping their kissing lips. At one point, after their clothes were off and they had made their way to their bed by feeling their way in the dark, their kissing got so passionate it was almost aggressive and Jane accidentally opened Taya's bottom lip by bashing their mouths.  
“Ah,” Taya reached up to touch her lip, only to meet Jane's hand already there wiping away the blood. She smiled in the dark at the thought of Jane marked with her blood and went to carry on their kissing. But when she heard Jane sniff, she pulled back, “Hey, don't cry it was only an accident.” Jane paused, “I'm not crying baby.” She lifted Taya's hand to feel her evidently dry cheeks. “Thank goodness,” Taya grinned and lifted her head once again to meet Jane's, this time receiving a new pressure pushing down on her hips in return as Jane kissed her back. Taya didn't give the sniff a second thought. Something she would later wish to have done. Not only for her but for Jane's sake too.  
Jane's POV  
Grinding rhythmically against Taya, Jane took a moment to take in everything about her lover, beautifully writhing beneath her. She had the most gorgeous curls, Jane didn't need the light to see them as she grabbed a soft fistful, pinning Taya's head down in result. Another thing she appreciated about Taya was her skin- her smooth skin dotted with moles like a night sky is dotted with stars, she traced them, blind, reading the bumps on her skin like brail. “I love you,” she whispered in Taya's ear. “I love you too, Ja-.” She was cut off as Jane gave a start. Something freezing had brushed her foot that was hanging over the side of the bed as she straddled Taya. “You okay baby?” Taya asked concerned, brushing Jane's short hair to comfort her. “Yeah...” Jane snapped herself out of her shocked stupor, “your feet are fucking freezing!” She giggled into Taya's mouth, before crawling backward down Taya's expecting body and kissing each of her toes in turn. They weren't as cold as she had thought originally but once she had kissed all ten toes, she dropped Taya's feet without a second thought and climbed back on top of her.  
* * *  
Taya's POV  
The next morning, Taya woke up with an odd feeling rolling around deep in her gut. It wasn't one she was used to, not a sharp stab of fear or an ache of guilt, more an unsettled feeling of something being... off. She lay there next to Jane for a while before checking the time on her phone and sitting up to read. The only book available as she scoured the room was Jane's copy of 'The Shining' and, though she wasn't a horror fan herself, she was sure Jane wouldn't mind her borrowing it. However, as Taya crossed their bedroom to retrieve the book, the odd feeling returned as she brushed against the chair they laid all their dirty but not dirty enough to clean clothes on. She grabbed the book and scurried back to their bed like a toddler afraid of being eaten by a big bad monster. Jane wasn't awake yet and Taya stroked her head as she opened her book. About two pages in, Taya's head snapped away from the book and straight toward the laundry chair, as if she had just realised something very important. And that she had. The turmoil in her gut had been correct. For the same reason she had got shivers brushing past the chair. Something wasn't right. She recalled being terrified of the shaped her laundry had formed as a kid but this was different. Firstly, it was broad daylight, or at least that soft blue you get in the morning, and, secondly, the shape of the pile wasn't anything disconcerting. So what was it? By this point, Taya was basically paralysed in her bed, still unsure of what the hell was wrong. However, as she went to wake up Jane, it dawned on her.  
Taya's stomach dropped. The chair wasn't off. Neither was the pile of laundry. It was what was ontop of the pile. A blazer. An unfamiliar male blazer. All the similarly odd occurrences from last night came creeping up Taya's back, climbing up her erect back hairs, all the way into her brain. What if it wasn't Jane who sniffed? But this strange man stood, cloaked in their private darkness. What made it worse was why anyone would be sniffing. If not to cry over the sight of blood... 

Jane's POV  
“Jane!” Jane groggily awoke to Taya's yell and it took her a moment to connect the fact that she wasn't in bed with her to the fact she was screaming from what sounded like the kitchen. She threw off the duvet, climbed into her slippers and wrapped up in her dressing gown. She figured her girlfriend had messed up trying to cook something for breakfast and needed her help, or perhaps another spider had arrived. The thought of it in fact being the same one she had thrown out yesterday, coming back for revenge made Jane giggle to herself. Subconsciously she reached for her glasses. She only realised something was wrong when she went to loop them around her neck... Only for them to fall straight to the carpet. Upon inspection, Jane realised the knitted string had been what looked like snipped in half at the back. Suddenly swamped with unexplainable terror, Jane sprinted downstairs, leaving her glasses on their bed in her hurry.  
“Jane!” The yell came again but this time it was more of a scream and a scream tinted with pain at that. By the time she was in the kitchen, Jane realised her mistake. Searching the small room for Taya, she could barely make out the wall from the bright window painting the whole room a shark blue. “Taya?!” “I'm here.” The voice seemed to come from above and Jane looked up to see a Taya shaped blob hanging above her. No not hanging, Jane inferred. Not yet. Her girlfriend was tip-toed on the counter to her right, with her head most likely caught in a noose. Jane started toward her but was stopped by the same icy touch she had felt the night before. “Not so fast, girly” the most blood chilling voice sounded from behind her. Snapping her head around, Jane couldn't make out anything but that this was a male through her glasses-less and now tear filled eyes. “Please” she whispered, unsure what she was even asking for, “why are you doing this?” The male figure let out a guffawing laugh, and Jane could see his frame swaying with the force of it as he did so. “Do you know where you're living, girly?” Jane stood paralysed and silent so he carried on. “This is Big Billy's house,” he pounded his chest like a deranged gorilla, “and I don't like guests.” He let out a long sigh, “especially not lezzer, carpet munchers such as yourselves though I did enjoy last night's show.”  
At this, Jane heard Taya fighting the rope, though she couldn't tell if it was loosening for her or not. She would have ran to help but Big Billy was still holding her still with his icy fist. “Me Ma forced me to put this house on sale, 'Bill you're never gonna pay it off' all up my arse about finances and shit. So I sold it to shut her up but here's the thing. Here's the thing,” he laughed and the uncontrollably high pitch of it made both the girls shiver, “I never left did I?” Suddenly, the man released his grasp on Jane's wrist and, instead, headed over to Taya still battling the rope and it's knot on the counter. Only then, watching him clumsily walk away did Jane realise this man was drunk and, for some reason, this sparked a tiny flame of hope in her otherwise stormy stomach. Out the corner of her eye, a silver object glinted in the blue dawn and she realised their captor must've set aside this knife for God knows what later. She blindly flung herself forward to grab it, clasping the sharp side and letting out a yelp. Immediately she head the man storming over so she ignored the blood dripping onto their linoleum flooring and clutched the handle because her life did depend on it.  
“Get back!”, she screamed. Lashing the knife around in front of her, she eventually caught some flesh as the man wouldn't stop advancing. She dived the knife forward again and was hit with a violent squirt of blood covering her dressing gown. Satisfied, she edged over to her girlfriend and got to sawing away at the rope above her head. After what felt like an eternity of sawing, and checking over her shoulder for any movement, she grabbed a stunned silent Taya, helped her down from the counter, and lead her to the front door, grabbing their landline on the way out. On the drive, Taya still wouldn't utter a word as Jane rang 999. Once she had, however, she stripped off her bloody dressing gown and took Taya once more in her arms, guiding her up and making the smarter move to get off the drive to a house nearby for safety. “No, no”, Taya murmered into her girlfriend's hair, “I want to stay outside.” So Jane lead them round the corner to sit and wait for the police on a pavement.  
They didn't wait long and the cops arrested 'Big Billy' brusquely, leaving Jane and Taya shivering in each other's arms on their safe square of pavement, occasionally sharing tear soaked kisses. Taya rested her head on Jane's shoulder and stared at the grey. Two black twig-like legs entered her view, followed by six more. She didn't flinch. She didn't notify Jane (she was aware she couldn't see it anyway.) She watched the tiny being clamber over the uneven gravel road and smiled.


End file.
